User blog:ZiedGray/Brave Frontier: Another Tale - Chapter 1.2 - The First Mission, Preparation
The Imperial Capital Randall, a bustling city filled with activity nearly day in and day out; its streets were packed with all sorts of people. In the commercial district, merchants peddled their wares on stalls at the side of the streets, blacksmiths offered their services to passing summoners or regular soldiers, while travelers and residents (there were a lot of them) moved about the city streets. Despite all manner of distraction and activity around him, one man walked the commercial district, thoughts undisturbed as he dreaded what the future had in store for him. He was supposed to be out here to buy alchemy materials, but he just couldn't help himself from being lost in his own thoughts. It was time. He was to be deployed in his first mission as a full-fledged Summoner. Kiriel's thoughts wandered back to the mission briefing he had just finished attending. Due to the intense air within the Survey Office, he could still feel chills running down his back. According to Lord Grahdens, a certain summoner had been favored by a God, the very same God that saved mankind from annihilation. It was now known that this summoner became the key, one that opened the gate that had long severed Grand Gaia from Elgaia. Currently, that summoner was traveling Grand Gaia's regions along with that God's disciple, on a mission to stop the Four Fallen Gods. With a mission that big placed upon that certain summoner's shoulders, it was only natural that conducting a proper survey of Grand Gaia, after many long years of absence from that land, falls upon the shoulders of summoners such as Kiriel and others. It was exciting, yet scary at the same time. It never occured to him that the very same Gods who sought to end mankind were still around, nor did he ever think that humanity would be facing their wrath once again. The only difference was that this time, humanity was the one on the offensive. Kiriel tried to imagine what it would feel like to be in the shoes of that summoner. He shuddered, immediately dismissing such thoughts. To be chosen by the God Lucius, and to have the strength of mind and spirit to pursue the Four Fallen Gods... Kiriel paused, pale blue eyes locked on the cobble road as he stopped in his tracks. That summoner must be highly capable! He brought his right hand before him and looked at it in contempt, what were the chances that he could be like that too, he wondered. Kiriel clenched his fist as he took a deep breath. Now was not the time to have second thoughts! The look of hesitation in his eyes vanished, to be replaced by one filled with focus and determination. He was a Summoner now, he should do what he worked so hard to accomplish to the best of his ability, and keep making the people who rooted for him proud. But to do that, he would need to finish shopping first. Now, if only he could find that Green Grass and Green Drop peddler... Two hours later and Kiriel was back at his new residence in Randall, specifically in front of his alchemy table. He had just finished synthesizing cures, a couple revives, and several anti-status potions for his journey. The Summoner's Hall had been considerate enough for the fresh graduates that they were given a day to prepare before mobilizing. Kiriel was not about to let that go to waste. He moved about his room, pulling out a small backpack beneath his bed and sorted his items. Though he had received a set of recovery and offensive items from his starting kit, he took it upon himself to pack more for this journey; it wouldn't hurt to carry extra items after all. Emptying the contents of his starting kit on his bed, Kiriel noticed a note slip out last. Curious, he took it and read the message. Apparently, Sera Starride of the Administration Office wanted to see him at his soonest convenience. It says in the note that she had things to discuss with him that was a matter of importance to any and all summoners. There was also a remark about having Lin pick up his starting kit for him. It reads: "Lin is not your personal courier service. She has a lot of other important things to do so please try to refrain from troubling her with mundane tasks such as what you asked her to do." Kiriel sighed. The message he just read gave him the impression that this Sera person was rather strict, exactly the type of person he had trouble getting along with most of the time. Still, if she says she has important matters to discuss with him, Kiriel figured that he'd better go, and that he might as well apologize to her while he's at it. Moments later, Kiriel found himself inside the Administration Office. The interior had a very different look and feel to it compared to the Survey Office. This one in particular had a more calm and organized feel to it, compared to the Survey Office's more vibrant and dynamic feel. He was taking his time getting familiar with the structure when he heard someone call for his attention. "You must be the summoner Kiriel. This way please." said the woman with a straight-laced expression behind the reception desk. Kiriel obliged, but before he could say anything, the woman was already studying him with a piercing look in her eyes, like she was looking at his soul or something; it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. "I thought you'd look more.. brutish.. like that foul-mannered man." she commented drily and proceeded to shuffle the documents on her desk into a neat stack. "Before we start, my name is Sera Starride. Please know that I dislike having to do back-work the most. Had you been here with your batch when I handed out their starting kits, I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of explaining these things a second time." she mildy lashed at him and handed him a form. "Fill that out with your information so I can register you in our system. This way, we can keep track of your accomplishments and reward you accordingly." she continued, expertly moving around her desk to attend to other tasks. Kiriel complied and began filling out the form, peeking at Sera every now and then to gauge when would be the right time to apologize. It was a difficult task, granted she seemed distant and a smile never once crossed her lips everytime their eyes met. He sighed and returned the completed form to the woman. "Good." she grabbed the form and set it aside. "Now, listen and listen well summoner Kiriel." she pinned a serious look on him, making the summoner gulp dry air. "Aside from what you already know about the Administration Office, this place is also where you can find minor missions issued by the Summoner Hall. These missions can be undertaken by any summoner and will be rewarded with Merit points for their efforts." she pushed a button combination on the panel to her left, bringing up a projection screen that says Merit System. "Accumulate enough and you'll be able to exchange them for any items, equipment spheres, or even spirit evolution materials that we have on this list." she calmly explained. "Sometimes we have special items here but considering the difficulty of obtaining such items, they will cost more merit points than our regular stock." she added. "This is why completing the missions we have here is a must for any summoner wishing to grow stronger. Not only will you be helping the Summoner's Hall, you'll also be helping me and yourself. So if you're not on a quest from the Survey Office, take the time and effort," she stressed. "to come see me and undertake some missions that I might have for you." she then pulled out her desk drawer and picked up a sort of bracelet and handed it over to Kiriel. "Wear this at all times. This will track any progress related to missions you undertake from me and automatically report its completion." Kiriel gratefully took the said tracker and wore it on his left wrist; it was a snug fit. "Lastly summoner Kiriel," Sera paused, stern features softening even if just a little. "Welcome to the Summoner's Hall. Do your best and good luck!" she offered her hand for a shake. Kiriel hesitated for a moment but shook her hand anyway. For someone who always had their hands busy writing and typing here and there, Sera's were soft.. "That will be all. You're free to go. I'm quite busy." Even though she bluntly shooed him away, Kiriel stood firm, trying to find his words that seemed to have taken a long vacation. "Yes? Is there anything else?" He had decided to apologize to her prior to coming here, he was not about to leave without having done so. Kiriel started with a smile. "Thank you for taking the time to explain all that to me, I appreciate it." "Just doing my job." she quickly replied and went back to work, seemingly intent to ignore him. "Also.. about yesterday, I'm sorry if I caused trouble for both Lin and you. I promise it won't happen again." Kiriel finally managed to get his words out. His words made her stop typing for a moment to glance at him. For a moment he thought he saw her smile, if only a little, until she turned away and continued to work. Kiriel was sure he was not going to get any response but since he had already said his piece, he turned around and was just about to leave when he heard her voice once more. "As long as it doesn't happen again, it's quite alright." she said. Kiriel smiled. People like her might be difficult for him to get along with, but it wouldn't stop him from trying. Now armed with more knowledge, Kiriel opted to continue his preparation. He had one last thing to do and that was to summon spirits to accompany him in their mission. Previous | Next Category:Blog posts